


Oh What Fun it is to Ride

by jellyfishfics



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Edging, Felching, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Holiday Costumes, Holiday Roleplay, I spell Viktor with a k, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Licking, Overstimulation, Sexual Roleplay, Top Katsuki Yuuri, a general ridiculous situation, a lot of bantering, horrible sexual christmas jokes and puns, playful behavior between fiances, please don't take this roleplay too seriously because I really didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfics/pseuds/jellyfishfics
Summary: Yu-topia's holiday festivities have wrapped to a close, and Viktor has a surprise prepared.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosehalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehalo/gifts).



> For [Sunny,](http://ugyaaa.tumblr.com/) who asked for this awful Christmas-themed viktuuri fic, in exchange for a stale donut. I hope you enjoy this fic Sunny......all of it...is for you.
> 
> Anyway, Sunny is the freshest meme, find her [@sunnyonice](https://twitter.com/sunnyonice) and here is her [art tag](http://ugyaaa.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)
> 
> A big thank you to [Ingrid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ingthing) for keeping me strong and encouraging me to finish this fic even though it's over a month late. And she beta'd it as well! I also have express permission to drag her, so I just wanna say that the work title and at least 50% of the terrible jokes made in this fic were her creation, shame Ingrid with me.
> 
> Shout out to [Cece](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hellocecily) and [Ash](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd) who also motivated me to finish this fic! All three of them have written amazing Yuri!!! on Ice fics that I love with all my heart so I'd really appreciate it if you checked out their ao3 accounts I've linked here after reading this fic!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Yuuri heaved a sigh as he waved off the last group of kids and parents leaving Yu-topia. When he and Viktor returned from the GPF in Barcelona, Yuuri had fully intended to hibernate with Viktor in his arms for at least two weeks. He shouldn’t have underestimated his father at the beginning of his season when he said, ‘Let’s use this as an opportunity to make money too!’

As soon as he and Viktor stepped foot in the entryway, Yuuri could see his parents had decked out their inn with seemingly every holiday decoration they could get their hands on. Even Mari, who had traveled back with Minako and arrived a day early, still seemed in awe of the sheer volume of trimmings on the walls and furniture.

“Mari-nee-san, why is everything so…Christmas-y?” Yuuri asked after he and Viktor had dropped off their bags in Viktor’s room, and Viktor had flopped on the bed to cuddle with Makkachin. In the years before Yuuri went abroad to study and skate, his family hardly decorated for Christmas, and the most they would put up was a Christmas tree in the lobby.

Mari gave him a one shoulder shrug. “Mom and Dad said it had to do with a new gimmick they were planning. They’ll tell us about it over dinner, I think. They’ve been waiting for you and Viktor to come home to explain.”

Their plan was the reason why Yuuri was standing by the gates of his family’s onsen in a hideous reindeer outfit as sleepy children returned his half-hearted wave drowsily over their parents’ shoulders.

Yuuri’s parents had somehow roped him and Viktor into a money-making scam: dressing them up as the iconic duo, Santa and Rudolph, in an effort to attract children and their parents to the onsen. The children wanted to sit on Santa’s lap and harass his reindeer, while the parents wanted to meet the newest skating duo that captivated the world. It was a foolproof win-win for Yuuri’s parents that Yuuri wanted to refuse immediately, but Viktor’s eyes had lit up, and with an open heart-shaped smile, Viktor said, ‘That sounds fun! Let’s do it Yuuri!’

Yuuri huffed a small sigh again, watching his breath disappear as the visitors receded from sight. He should have known Viktor had a soft spot for children given the way he always indulged the triplets, and, well, Yuuri had a soft spot for Viktor. He tried not to deny his fiancé anything if he could help it, including enduring the torment of children while dressed in a bulbous foam reindeer suit.

A hand squeezed his shoulder, though Yuuri could barely feel it through the dense material of his costume. Yuuri turned to see the love of his life, whose face was obscured by a stark white false beard.

“Are they all gone, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, his voice muffled by the fake hair.

“Yeah, that was the last of them,” Yuuri answered with a relieved smile. “After we clean the banquet room up, we can turn in for the night.”

Yuuri couldn’t quite see Viktor’s smile through the thick mat of white curls, but it showed in the sparkle of Viktor’s eyes.

“Ok, sounds good,” Viktor said, lacing their hands together, and Yuuri instinctively ran a finger over Viktor’s ring as they walked back inside.

The inn was quiet when they returned. It was closed for the ‘holiday,’ their usual patrons staying home or staying elsewhere on Christmas; though it was really an excuse for his father to go out drinking with his friends. Even Yuuri’s mother and sister were gone, Mari going to drink with Minako, and Hiroko joined them to chaperone.

Yuuri started sweating a bit, and he wasn’t sure whether it was because he just realized that he was completely alone with Viktor, or because he had been casually overheating in his reindeer suit all night.

When Viktor returned from putting the last set of plates away, Yuuri took Viktor’s hand in his and ran his thumb over Viktor’s knuckles. He gave Viktor a small, soft, apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry we had to spend your birthday like this.”

Viktor laughed sweetly. “Why? You took me out on Christmas Eve for a date, and when we came back everyone threw me a little surprise party. It was fun.”

“I know…but I wanted to make your birthday a bit more special than this.”

Viktor bent down a little so he and Yuuri were eye to eye. “What if I told you that I had a surprise for you, for Christmas?”

Yuuri blinked. “What? Viktor it’s _your_ birthday! I don’t even celebrate Christmas; you shouldn’t have gotten me anything.”

“Relax,” Viktor soothed. “It’s not a material surprise…and if you play along with what I have planned, I’ll consider it an adequate gift for my birthday from you.”

Yuuri really didn’t like the glint in Viktor’s eyes; it was the same glint Viktor got when he had some crazy plan concocted for Yuuri to execute. But, it was Viktor’s birthday, so Yuuri swallowed his skepticism in favor of pleasing his fiancé.

“Alright then, what’s the surprise?”

“I’ll show you, in my room!” Viktor said excitedly, gripping Yuuri’s hand tight and yanking him along. Yuuri stumbled, because his suit was really only a thickly padded shirt and hooded cap, making him was incredibly top-heavy and liable to tip over at a strong push or pull.

When they arrived at Viktor’s room, Viktor slid the door open with a flourish. “Ta-da!”

Yuuri peered inside to see Viktor’s entire room decked out in holiday flair. Garlands were wrapped around all four of his lamps, there was a wreath on the head of the bust so it resembled a laurel, and Viktor had somehow hung mistletoe from one of the rafters to hang just over the foot of his bed. The low lighting would have been romantic if it wasn’t coming from the strung up Christmas lights all over Viktor’s room. There was a basket of scented pinecones on the coffee table by the loveseat too. Down the hall, Yuuri could see Makkachin sleeping on his bed through his cracked bedroom door.

Yuuri was literally speechless, so he wordlessly let Viktor drag him in and push him to sit at the edge of his bed, right under the mistletoe. Viktor slid his door closed and then turned to Yuuri with a giddy, v-shaped smile that barely contained his delight.

“So? What do you think?”

“What do I think…?” Yuuri echoed, looking around the room as if he hadn’t just taken in all the garish details before setting foot inside. “It’s…uh…very festive.”

“I wanted to set the mood,” Viktor admitted, crossing the few steps over to Yuuri.

“Set the mood,” Yuuri repeated, eyebrows drawing together. “What mood?”

Viktor placed his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders, and Yuuri could hear the faint sound of Viktor’s thumbs rubbing into the foam of his costume in reassuring circles.

“I was thinking we could try something new tonight…Yuuri, how do you feel about roleplay?”

Quickly, all the pieces came together in Yuuri’s head. Intelligently, he had burst, “Roleplay!? You mean—like this?”

Viktor shrugged, switching to a neutral façade that Yuuri could already see through. “We have the outfits, so why not?”

“I…is this the Christmas surprise you were talking about?”

Viktor brightened, taking Yuuri’s curiosity as interest. “Part of it, yeah.”

Yuuri raised a brow. “And the rest?” He could only hope it wasn’t as outrageous as the first half.

Viktor grinned, pulling away and stepping back so Yuuri could get a full view of him. Viktor pulled the top of his Santa costume out of his pants, and removed the pillow that was tucked over his stomach. Viktor dropped it to the floor and shimmied out of his pants, swiftly unbuttoning the top and shrugging it off his shoulders. Then Viktor popped his hip a bit and posed.

“Well, Rudolph? How do you like Santa now?”

What Viktor revealed to be wearing underneath was just as red as the Santa suit he just took off. But as Yuuri’s eyes adjusted to the bright red staring back at him, he started to notice details that weren’t so in his face.

The corset Viktor was wearing had white stripes on its sides, angled diagonally towards the middle like a candy cane. Pink lace hemmed the edges of the corset, and small white bows, leading down to white ribbon crisscrossed down its front, drew Yuuri's gaze down to the matching, similarly laced thong Victor was sporting. Two straps ran from the bottom of the corset, connecting to garter belts and pink lace thigh-high stockings. Looking up again, Yuuri discovered that Viktor’s chest was bare, apart from a thin cord that ran up Viktor’s sternum and looped around his neck in a halter.

“Well?” Viktor prompted again, and Yuuri realized that he hadn’t moved, hadn’t uttered a word, hell, hadn't _breathed_ when Viktor stripped the Santa costume off and revealed all the lingerie he was wearing.

“You were wearing this all night?” Yuuri gasped, voice a little high from lack of air.

“Mmhm,” Viktor hummed. He made a show of sauntering over to Yuuri slow, walking into the space of Yuuri’s slightly spread knees and caressing Yuuri’s cheek. “Santa’s secret present for his favorite good boy.”

“Viktor…” Yuuri breathed into the small space between them. “I really want to kiss you…but the beard is still in the way.”

Viktor blinked. “Oh. I was going to keep the beard on.”

Now it was Yuuri’s turn to blink, from incredulousness. “What? Keep it on…? Viktor, I’m not going to fuck you while you have sexy, slutty Santa lingerie _and_ a Santa beard on. That’s…too much, pick one.” Yuuri hoped Viktor would pick the lingerie.

Viktor pouted. “But I’m supposed to be Santa! Santa always has a beard, doesn’t he?”

“Viktor I can tell you we’re already out of character given that Santa most certainly doesn’t wear kinky lingerie under his suits. And you called me your ‘favorite good boy’ before, when I’m supposed to be your trusty red-nosed reindeer.”

Viktor’s pout turned into a full blown sulk. “You’re bullying me on my birthday.”

Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hips just below his corset and was pleased when he saw a faint blush forming over Viktor’s cheeks.

“C’mon Viktor…I didn’t mean to tease. I was just pointing out that if you wanted to stick completely to the role of Santa, it’s a little too late for that, so we can go without the beard. Ok?”

Viktor’s frown was still firmly in place, and a steely edge of defiance glinted in Viktor’s gaze. Yuuri immediately recognized this as brat mode, and he’d have to appease whatever Viktor said next to salvage having birthday sex with him.

“Hmph. I don’t want to take it off, so you do it for me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He could just pull the beard off and fling it to some unseen corner of the room, but Viktor would still be displeased and grumbly. Yuuri figured the best way to improve Viktor’s mood would be to surprise him, so Viktor would be distracted by Yuuri’s actions and forget how much he wanted to keep the beard on.

Yuuri leaned in, staring deep into Viktor’s eyes, lips lined up for a kiss, before dipping down just before they met, snagging the beard in a bite and yanking it off with his teeth. Yuuri took satisfaction from Viktor’s quiet gasp, his eyes widening and cheeks flushing deeper. Yuuri spat the beard out, off to the side and onto the floor.

“Yuuri,” Viktor called, eyes shining, bending down halfway so Yuuri could meet him.

Yuuri intended to, but he felt something tickle his throat oddly, and he coughed and hacked until he pulled a long, white synthetic hair off his tongue. “Ugh.”

Viktor ran a delicate finger over Yuuri’s bobbing Adam’s apple. “Pryanichek, are you ok?”

Yuuri wanted to laugh; Viktor’s usual nickname of ‘gingerbread’ actually fit well into the theme of tonight. Yuuri’s eyes caught on Viktor’s neck, previously hidden by the beard, and he saw that the halter straps connected to a matching choker; red, with a small white bow in the center, and framed with pink lace. Yuuri’s throat felt dry. He figured it wasn’t so bad to choke a bit if he got to see this.

Yuuri reached up and stroked the lace along the bottom of the choker. Viktor’s breath caught, and Yuuri smiled.

He cleared his throat. “Mm, I’m fine. I…really like this,” Yuuri added, slipping a finger under the choker to pull it a little. The choker was snug, but not tight enough that Viktor would be left with an imprint of it after it was taken off. Yuuri thought that was a shame.

Viktor let out a soft whine as Yuuri continued to tug on the choker. “R-Really? I can buy more if you want…”

Yuuri hummed appreciatively, leaning forward to press a kiss into the space below Viktor’s jaw and above his choker.

“I definitely want. I’ll pick some out for you too.”

Viktor shivered, and Yuuri sucked a bruise into his skin. Viktor’s hands tightened on Yuuri’s shoulders to the point that Yuuri could actually feel some semblance of sensation through his costume’s padding.

Yuuri let go when he was satisfied with the hickey he left, and Viktor pushed him back to lay flat on the bed. Then Viktor’s hands started pressing down on Yuuri’s torso. Yuuri tried to look up, but it was hard because of the pressure Viktor was putting on his chest.

“Uh, Viktor? What are you doing?”

Viktor looked at him blankly, as if the answer was obvious. “I’m teasing your nipples.”

“That’s the bottom of my rib cage,” Yuuri pointed out.

“Oh. Then here,” Viktor guessed, moving his hands up and pushing down again.

“My collar bones,” Yuuri said, trying to suppress a laugh.

Viktor moved his hands a fraction lower with a determined look.

“Oof, close, my sternum,” Yuuri said as Viktor pressed the air out of him.

Viktor pulled back to stand at the foot of the bed and crossed his arms with a petulant expression.

Yuuri couldn’t help his laugh this time. “Don’t get upset Viktor. It’s hard to tell with this suit on, it makes me look fatter than I was when you first came to coach me. Let’s take it off?” Yuuri asked hopefully.

“But…but if I can’t wear my Santa beard, I thought you could at least keep the reindeer costume on…”

“Do you really want to have sex where I can hardly feel you and you don’t know where you’re touching me?” Viktor’s brows were still knitted, so Yuuri figured he’d have to compromise. “Alright, how about I keep the reindeer hood on? After all, you still have your Santa hat.”

Viktor chewed his lip, but the crease in his forehead disappeared. “Sounds fair,” he conceded.

Yuuri grinned in triumph and started to reach around himself for the zipper in the back, but the padding was too thick. “Uh, Viktor. Mind helping me?”

Viktor chuckled, leaning forward and unzipping the back of Yuuri’s costume. Viktor’s chest was flush with Yuuri’s face and Yuuri gulped. The pink lace really brought out the color of Viktor’s nipples and Yuuri had half a mind to close his mouth around one, but then Viktor straightened and started to pull at Yuuri’s sleeves to take the costume off.

Once the costume was off and discarded to the floor, Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief. He felt ten degrees cooler.

Viktor’s palms slid a bit on Yuuri’s skin. “Oh dear, you’re so sweaty and we haven’t even done anything,” Viktor murmured.

Yuuri blushed, suddenly self-conscious. “Sorry, do I stink or something?” he asked quietly.

Viktor cupped Yuuri’s face and Yuuri could feel the warmth of Viktor’s hands through the sides of the ridiculous hooded reindeer cap he agreed to keep on.

“No, no,” Vitkor reassured him. “I was just worried you’d be a little worn out before we started.” Viktor looked thoughtful for a moment before his face broke into a smile. “Though I’m sure your stamina will help you keep up!” Viktor added cheerfully.

Yuuri huffed a laugh. “Sure, the famous Katsuki stamina will get me through this. Not my intense love and affection for you, or anything like that.” Yuuri ran his thumbs across the waistband of his black jeans until he reached the button and undid it. “Help me out of this too?” Yuuri asked while slowly unzipping his fly.

Viktor looked nearly predatory as he slid his hands up Yuuri’s thighs, and Yuuri felt more in his role as a meek deer than ever. Viktor brushed his fingertips over Yuuri’s groin, using his index finger to trace the head of Yuuri’s half hard cock through his underwear and press gently into the wet spot of precome seeping through the fabric. Yuuri let out a low moan, and without pausing to give Yuuri a chance to breathe, Viktor yanked Yuuri’s jeans down his legs, squatting spread eagle to work the jeans off Yuuri’s ankles. Yuuri gasped for air at the taut muscles of Viktor’s thighs and the slow drag of Viktor’s tongue as he licked his lips.

Viktor rocked to his knees, and scooted forward until his breath was close enough to make Yuuri’s cock twitch with each puff. Viktor slid his hands up Yuuri’s thighs again, giving them a squeeze before tugging Yuuri’s boxer briefs down until the waistband rested under Yuuri’s balls. Viktor rolled them in one hand while he gave a playful poke to Yuuri’s perineum, and Yuuri keened at the stimulation.

Yuuri’s erection had bobbed up, smearing precome just below his bellybutton. Viktor’s eyes flicked up to Yuuri’s and held them for an electrifying moment. Then, Viktor braced a hand on Yuuri’s inner thigh, and used his other hand to grip the base of Yuuri’s cock. He stroked his hand up, rolling Yuuri’s foreskin back on his way down, and Yuuri shuddered. Viktor leaned in, blew a puff of air on the sensitive, exposed head, and then licked into the slit. Yuuri almost howled, his own nails biting into his thighs to keep still.

“Viktor… _Viktor,”_ Yuuri moaned. Viktor had been teasing him with kitten licks around the head of his leaking cock, and occasionally squeezing the base. Yuuri was going insane. Yuuri squirmed when Viktor tongued his slit again, lapping up the precome welling there. “Viktor, get up here,” Yuuri begged.

Viktor smirked, pressing a swift kiss to the head of Yuuri’s cock before moving up to sit on his lap. Once he was situated, thighs pressing around Yuuri’s hips, there was a delicate sound of thin, fragile lace being pulled apart. Yuuri and Viktor stared each other in the eyes for a minute, silently agreeing to look down toward the source of the sound. On Viktor’s thigh, the stocking had been stretched by Viktor’s muscle so far that it tore apart to make a hole in the lace.

“Well, holiday lingerie tends to be cheaply made,” Yuuri sighed. As hot as it was, Viktor’s spread legged squat might have been too much for the flimsy lace to bear.

Yuuri’s head snapped up when he heard a loud sniffle. Tears were welling up and pooling along the bottom of Viktor’s eyes, nose turning bright red and lips quivering as he exhaled a soft sob. Yuuri’s stomach dropped.

“Oh no, Viten’ka, love, don’t cry.” Yuuri rubbed Viktor’s arms as Viktor tried to valiantly blink his tears away. “Don’t be upset, it’s just stockings. We can buy you better ones.”

Viktor heaved a breath. “Nothing is going right tonight. All the things I had planned keep getting ruined…roleplay was a stupid idea.”

Yuuri had only just experienced Viktor crying for the first time a few days ago, so he didn’t know how to properly comfort Viktor aside from resolving the problem itself.

Yuuri kept rubbing Viktor’s arms. “Why did you want to try roleplay out so bad?”

“I…I’ve never been with anyone long enough, nor trusted them as deeply, to try something like this. So I wanted to try this new experience with you, and I knew you’d be less likely to say no on my birthday…” Viktor whispered.

Yuuri thought it was pretty amazing to see the genius Viktor Nikiforov floundering over something he wasn’t accustomed to and getting frustrated to the point of breaking down.

Yuuri kissed a stray tear that was slipping down Viktor’s cheek. “Viten’ka, that makes me really happy. But if I’m being honest, I’d have sex with you in anything, any way you want. Now this,” Yuuri said while running his hands down Viktor’s sides, “is a little tacky. I’ll buy you better lingerie for next time. I think you'd look good in midnight blue, it'll bring out your eyes.” Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hips and Viktor’s tense posture started to relax. “Mm, I’d love to see you in pastel too. Maybe lilac?”

Viktor settled his weight more comfortably on Yuuri’s lap, wiggling closer. “Those sound nice.”

“But you know,” Yuuri continued. “I’d rather have sex with you in nothing at all.” Yuuri punctuated this statement with a silly eyebrow wiggle.

Viktor laughed wetly and slapped Yuuri’s shoulder weakly. “There’s no surprise in that.”

“Not true,” Yuuri argued. Yuuri closed his mouth around the side Viktor’s neck below the choker, teasing the skin there with a fleeting graze of his teeth. “I discover your body in new ways every time we make love, Viten’ka.”

Viktor shivered and rolled his hips in Yuuri’s hands. “Pyranichek, you’re cheating,” Viktor complained.

Yuuri smiled. Viktor’s eyes were still a little glossy, but tears weren’t threatening to fall from them anymore. “When have you ever known me to play fair?”

Viktor giggled. “True, my Pyranichek is always so sneaky with me.”

Yuuri shrugged. “It’s the only way I know how to surprise you.”

Viktor laughed and nuzzled the top of Yuuri’s head in response

“Hey Viktor,” Yuuri began, massaging Viktor’s hips. “Do you want to keep going? I understand if you’re not in the mood anymore, but I’m still hard and it’s still your birthday. Why don’t you let me take care of you?” Yuuri pressed a kiss over Viktor’s heart. “We can even keep the Christmas roleplay going.”

“How do you propose we do that?” Viktor asked.

“Well…I’ve got a special ‘package’ for you right here,” Yuuri rumbled in his most sultry voice. He slid his hands to Viktor’s back and rubbed the indents of Viktor’s back dimples. “If you let me come down your chimney tonight, I promise it’ll keep you nice and warm all winter.” Viktor snorted and Yuuri grinned. “How about it, Santa? Don’t you want to take a ride on your favorite reindeer? You’ll have more fun on me than any sleigh, I promise. I’ll show you why this is the happiest time of the year.”

Viktor guffawed and pushed Yuuri’s shoulder as he shook with laughter. “Ok, ok, I get it, the sexual Christmas jokes were too much!”

Yuuri started snickering too, and he pulled Viktor close until their heart beats pumped in time beside each other.

“Viten’ka,” Yuuri murmured against Viktor’s neck. Viktor hummed back. “We’ve been under the mistletoe this whole time and we still haven’t had a proper kiss yet. We should fix that, right?”

Viktor’s cheeks burned, and Yuuri brushed his lips over the heated skin. Viktor turned his head to meet him, but ended up bumping noses with Yuuri. The action made Yuuri go cross-eyed, and Viktor giggled at that before ghosting a kiss over Yuuri’s nose, that made Yuuri join in on blushing. Viktor dipped his head down just so he could meet Yuuri’s gaze through his long lashes.

“Kiss me then?” He asked softly, coy flutter of his eyes so close it tickled like a butterfly kiss.

Yuuri squeezed Viktor around his waist and pulled him up until the laces of his thong pressed against the line of Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri rolled his hips against Viktor’s groin and Viktor let out a shaky moan, his own hips stuttering against Yuuri’s.

Yuuri pressed his lips gently against Viktor’s, pecking a few quick kisses. Viktor chased Yuuri’s lips between every fleeting touch.

“Yuuri,” Viktor huffed, grinding down on Yuuri’s cock and making Yuuri groan. “Don’t tease.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Yuuri said, sliding one hand up Viktor’s spine to cup the back of his head. Viktor exhaled and bit his lip, thumbs rubbing circles into Yuuri’s collarbones in time with the roll of his hips on Yuuri’s lap.

Yuuri met Viktor’s lips chastely again, but he flicked his tongue over the seam of Viktor’s mouth, sucked Viktor’s bottom lip between his, and released it with a nip. Viktor melted against him, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck and moving himself faster on Yuuri’s lap.

Yuuri pressed his tongue more insistently between Viktor’s lips, and Viktor opened his mouth so Yuuri could deepen the kiss. Yuuri worked his tongue against Viktor’s, and he felt Viktor grow harder against him.

When Yuuri sucked Viktor’s tongue and swallowed his moan, Yuuri started moving his hands down to cup Viktor’s ass, sliding his hands over the strings of the thong cutting into the skin of Viktor’s waist, fingers meeting over the v-back nestled just above the cleft of Viktor’s cheeks. Yuuri’s hands moved lower, and he spread his fingers to grip as much as Viktor’s ass as possible, but he felt something soft and round get in his way on both sides. Yuuri broke his kiss with Viktor, a string of saliva connecting their mouths until Viktor broke it by speaking.

“Eh? Yuuri what’s wrong? I was getting really into it…” The saliva fell back on Viktor, making a wet line from his mouth to the bottom of his chin.

Yuuri wanted to kiss it away, and then kiss Viktor again, but his curiosity got the better of him. Yuuri leaned forward until he could look over Viktor’s shoulder, and see what exactly he was feeling. Attached to the v-back of the thong was a bow made red string, and at the ends of this bow were two fluffy white pom-poms resting over Viktor’s cheeks.

“I…are those poofballs over your ass?”

“Oh, you mean the butt bow?”

Yuuri regarded Viktor for a moment. “…don’t call it a butt bow.”

Viktor gave Yuuri a blank look back. “But it’s a bow on my butt. What else would I call it?”

Yuuri wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Unnecessary. I would call it unnecessary.”

“Every gift needs a bow Yuuri!”

“Viktor, your entire outfit is _littered_ with bows.”

“Because I’m your Christmas present,” Viktor stated. Then he said in a lower voice, “But if you really hate it so much…why don’t you unwrap me?”

Yuuri slid his hands under the pom-poms and gripped the globes of Viktor’s ass, squeezing them tight and pulling them apart. Viktor keened, and Yuuri smirked. Yuuri ran his finger down the line of Viktor’s crack, and hooked his finger around the string of Viktor’s thong. He pulled it back and then let it go so the string snapped back against Viktor’s hole. Viktor yelped and shuddered, biting his lip as he rolled forward in Yuuri’s lap for friction.

“I think I’d much rather play with you like this,” Yuuri admitted.

Viktor glared at Yuuri, huffing a breath to blow some hair out of his face. Yuuri gave Viktor his best innocent face.

“I think,” Viktor mused, “that naughty boys like you don’t deserve to play.” Viktor climbed off Yuuri’s lap, took Yuuri’s glasses with him, and sashayed to his night stand. Viktor threw Yuuri a sultry look over his shoulder and set Yuuri’s glasses on the top, before making an exaggerated bend over to rustle through the drawer. Yuuri swallowed at the way Viktor’s ass stuck out, pom-poms swaying, tantalizing.

“I think,” Viktor continued, making his way back over to Yuuri with the same throw to his hips on every step, “that naughty boys like you should be put to work and earn their fun.” Viktor sat back on Yuuri’s lap and pushed a palm sized bottle into his hand.

Yuuri glanced at the bottle in his hand expecting the half empty lube they always used, but was surprised to see a new, full bottle that read ‘peppermint flavor, tingly, invigorating, energizing, refreshing’ on it. Yuuri squinted and read the bottle over twice just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things without his glasses, and noted the small print of ‘edible’ as well.

“Did you really…buy holiday themed lube just for tonight?”

Viktor gave a sheepish grin. “I figured if we were going to be festive we might as well pull out all the stops, right?”

Yuuri chuckled. “Yeah, ok, that’s fair I suppose. You forgot the condom though,” Yuuri added.

Viktor wiggled on Yuuri’s lap, a smile curling at the corner of his lips. He pressed a finger to Yuuri’s chest and dragged circles on it.

“You remember we got tested about a month ago?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri nodded. About a month ago they had discussed the idea of blowjobs without condoms. Viktor insisted that both of them get tested before doing anything without protection, despite Yuuri never having a partner before Viktor and Viktor not having a partner in over two years. When they both came back clean, Viktor celebrated by enthusiastically swallowing Yuuri down, and Yuuri’s eyes had rolled so far back into his head, he thought he saw his own mind crumble to lust-addled pieces.

Viktor nibbled his lip and shifted closer on Yuuri’s lap. “I was hoping…we could go without the condom tonight?”

“You sure?” Yuuri asked, stroking the exposed skin of Viktor’s thigh through the hole in his stocking. “Cleaning up will be messier. But if you really want bareback for your birthday, I don’t mind at all.”

Viktor kissed Yuuri deep, pressing his tongue into the sensitive roof of Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s thighs so hard he was sure the lace pattern would be imprinted on his skin.

“I want it,” Viktor sighed as he pulled away from Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri pressed kisses up the line of Viktor’s jaw until he reached the lobe of Viktor’s ear. Yuuri grazed his teeth along the shell.

“Just don’t complain when you have my come leaking out of you, dripping down your inner thighs, alright?” Yuuri husked straight into Viktor’s ear. Viktor tensed and gasped.

 _“I want it,”_ Viktor whined.

“Alright,” Yuuri soothed. “Do you need to step out to…?”

Viktor shook his head. “While you were waving everyone off…I didn’t join you because I took that time to clean myself.” Viktor’s blush was soft and delicate, like pink petals. “I’m ready for you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri growled, biting a kiss out of Viktor’s lips. “Viten’ka, you’ve been testing me all night. I want to fuck you _now.”_

Viktor gasped and dug the blunt edges of his nails down the backs of Yuuri’s shoulders.

“How do you want it?” Yuuri asked, peppering impatient kisses at the corner of Viktor’s mouth and over his warm cheeks. “Do want to move onto the bed? On your back, on your stomach?”

“Like this,” Viktor replied, breathless. “I want you to finger me and fuck me like this.”

Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s ass and pulled Viktor more solidly on his lap. “Stay close to me then.”

Viktor snatched the lube from the bed and yanked Yuuri’s wrist, forcing his hand up and drizzling lube over his fingers. Yuuri hissed at the cooling sensation of the peppermint on his heated skin.

“Hurry, hurry, hurry,” Viktor chanted into Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri complied; he tugged the string of the thong out of the way and rubbed the tips of his fingers over Viktor’s entrance.

Viktor flinched. “M-Maybe peppermint lube was a bad idea…”

Yuuri laughed not too kindly. “You bought it, so deal with it.”

Yuuri pressed a finger into Viktor, and Viktor shivered, clenching tight. Viktor anchored his grip on Yuuri’s shoulders while Yuuri slowly moved his finger in and out, spreading lube on Viktor’s inner walls and getting Viktor to relax. Viktor dipped his head to suck hickies along the side of Yuuri’s neck, and Yuuri groaned, pumping his finger faster and deeper. When Viktor made a line of three hickies, he pulled away.

“More,” Viktor whispered hotly. “Give me more, Yuuri.”

Yuuri eased a second finger alongside the first, carefully scissoring them wide to open Viktor. Viktor squirmed and whimpered, grinding down against Yuuri’s thigh. Yuuri could feel Viktor achingly hard, straining against the thong. The extra lube from Yuuri’s second finger made things slipperier, and Yuuri caught himself thrusting too fast. Yuuri slowed down, and stretched Viktor with a methodical sense of purpose. Viktor raked his nails down Yuuri’s back, and Yuuri shuddered.

“Faster,” Viktor almost snarled. “Move faster or I’ll fuck myself on your fingers.”

“I have to prep you properly,” Yuuri said in a strained voice. Viktor was starting to bounce on his lap and Yuuri wanted him to stay still. Whenever Viktor lost his patience, Yuuri tended to lose it too, and Yuuri didn’t want to get swept up in the mood and risk hurting Viktor.

Yuuri picked up the pace of his fingers a little, and with his other hand, he let go of the thong’s string to reach for Viktor from the front. Yuuri slid the tip of his finder under the waistband and brushed over the wet head of Viktor’s cock.

“Wait, wait,” Viktor panted. Yuuri paused, stilling his hands, and raised an eyebrow at Viktor. “It…it opens, so undo the laces.”

“These?” Yuuri asked, running a finger over the ribbon crisscrossed at the front of Viktor’s thong like a pseudo corset. “I thought these were just for show.”

Viktor shook his head, batting Yuuri’s hand away. He shifted back to get Yuuri’s fingers deeper inside, so Yuuri took that as a cue to start stretching Viktor again. Shakily, Viktor untied the bow at the top and began loosening the laces until the front of the thong could be pulled apart. Viktor undid the laces at the top so he could comfortably slip his cock free. Yuuri swallowed as Viktor’s pale length came into view, and the red, swollen head dripped between Viktor’s thighs.

“See?” Viktor smiled. Viktor’s face was ruddy, and he was beginning to sweat. His eyes were watery, and his pupils were blown. Yuuri knew Viktor was starting to come apart.

Yuuri took Viktor in hand, rubbing his thumb under the head and pulling the foreskin down. Viktor sobbed, thrusting up into Yuuri’s hand.

A small, cruel part of Yuuri hoped Viktor would cry. Not that he enjoyed Viktor being upset, but Yuuri always had such a heady rush whenever he was able to move the Living Legend, Viktor Nikiforov, to tears while they were intimate. It was petty, it was the side of Yuuri that hated to lose, but it made Yuuri feel superior to anyone who had ever gotten to touch Viktor before. Not that Yuuri needed any reassurance; he wore Viktor’s ring on his finger and Viktor wore Yuuri’s ring on his, they were happy, engaged, and fully intended to get married as soon as they could fit it into their busy schedules, but Yuuri couldn’t quite explain the beauty of seeing all of Viktor’s emotions for him well up and spill over in precious, crystalline tears.

Yuuri worked his hand up and down Viktor’s cock in time with his fingers stretching and thrusting in Viktor’s ass. Viktor buried his face in Yuuri’s shoulder and mumbled ‘feels so good’ into Yuuri’s skin. With Viktor reduced to a trembling pile of moans on his lap, Yuuri thought Viktor was distracted enough for another finger. Yuuri slipped a third finger inside while giving the length of Viktor’s cock a light squeeze.

Viktor jerked back from Yuuri’s shoulder and sharply inhaled. He was clenched as tight as a vice around Yuuri’s fingers, and his breath was starting to come shallow.

“Relax, Viten’ka,” Yuuri said, kissing around Viktor’s choker. “You’re doing great.”

Viktor rocked back a bit on Yuuri’s fingers and laughed through a thin smile. “The last bit of stretching always burns…why are you _so big?”_

Yuuri blushed. “It’s not like I can control how thick my dick is,” he muttered.

Viktor snickered, and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s sweaty forehead. Yuuri scowled. He pushed his fingers in more deeply, intentionally missing Viktor’s prostate.

Viktor thrust his hips up to fuck himself faster in Yuuri’s fist. He glared at Yuuri with a grin. “Mean, Pyranichek. If you don’t hurry, I’ll come without you and leave you unsated all night.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. _“Sure,_ you will. Even though you always beg me to put it in so we come together, it’s your birthday, so I guess I can let you come first.” Yuuri punctuated this statement by jamming his fingers into Viktor’s prostate.

Viktor choked on a moan and arched his back. Yuuri took this opportunity to bend down and take one of Viktor’s nipples between his teeth.

“Oh no, Yuuri, no, no, I’ll come!” Viktor cried. Viktor’s nipples were so sensitive that if Yuuri really wanted to, he could make Viktor come from them alone.

Yuuri ignored Viktor and started licking and sucking at the swell of skin until it hardened under his mouth. He pulled back and was satisfied to see Viktor’s usually dusty pink nipple pebbled and swollen, wet and red. Yuuri blew a teasing puff of air over it and watched Viktor give a full body shiver before moving to give his other nipple the same treatment.

Viktor’s nails sunk into the muscle of Yuuri’s shoulder and his other hand flew up to keep his Santa hat on his head as he lost himself to the rhythm of Yuuri’s fingers, fist, and mouth working in tandem to take him apart.

Every breathy moan and short whimper Viktor let out urged Yuuri to move faster, until Yuuri’s fingers almost slipped out of Viktor’s hole at the quick pace he was thrusting them in and out with ease.

“Yuuri, Yuuri I’m gonna, I think I’m gonna come—” Viktor gasped, tears brimming his eyes.

Yuuri pulled his mouth away from Viktor’s chest, slowing his fingers to a stop just shy of Viktor’s prostate, and squeezing the base of Viktor’s cock to halt the building orgasm. Viktor trembled and sobbed on Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri ate it up; Viktor’s heaving chest, bright blotchy blush all over his skin that blended into the red of his lingerie, the slipping hat that Viktor desperately kept trying to push back on his head, disheveling his hair, his glossy eyes, and his wet, open lips.

“Just a little more, Viten’ka,” Yuuri rasped, nipping kisses on Viktor’s neck. “Just let me stretch you a little while more…wait for me, I want you to come on my cock ok?”

Viktor looked like he was about to _weep,_ but he gave Yuuri a nod, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck and pressed a kiss into the hollow under Yuuri’s ear.

“Please,” Viktor whispered.

Yuuri suppressed a groan. He _loved_ when Viktor was reduced to begging, but it also tended to snap his thin thread of control.

“Just a little more,” Yuuri repeated for reassurance.

Yuuri leaned forward to rest his chin over Viktor’s shoulder, and looked down. Yuuri watched his fingers get swallowed up by Viktor with near hypnotized fascination, hand slipping through all the lube smeared around the cleft and cheeks of Viktor’s ass, forgotten thong string pushed to the side. Yuuri could see Viktor’s toes curling, and feel Viktor’s thighs squeeze around his hips. When Viktor started stuttering his thrusts into Yuuri’s hand and clenching too tight around Yuuri’s fingers again, Yuuri squeezed the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm again.

Viktor whimpered in protest. He dug his knees into the mattress to give himself some leverage, to get Yuuri’s fingers deeper, but Yuuri slowed his fingers and hand every time Viktor moved. Viktor ground his teeth in frustration. His legs were starting to shake from exertion, the constant push of rising to climax, only to have Yuuri choke it off, and drag him back down to horny discomfort with no relief. How many times would Yuuri repeat this agonizing cycle before Viktor lost his mind? Viktor sucked a kiss into the same spot under Yuuri’s ear and whined pitifully.

“Look at you,” Yuuri cooed. “You’re barely holding it together, aren’t you? You’re a mess, Viten’ka, it looks like your corset is the only thing keeping you upright. You have _so much_ precome just leaking out of you, you’re ready to burst huh? You want to come right now, don’t you?”

 _“Yes,”_ Viktor hissed. “Yes, Yuuri yes, please, please let me come.”

“I told you I want you to come on my cock,” Yuuri reminded him. “So tell me how much you want me inside of you.” Yuuri pressed a kiss into one of the numerous hickies he had sucked into Viktor’s pale, blushing skin. “Tell me how much you want me to fuck you.”

Viktor’s eyes flicked down to Yuuri’s hard, heavy cock with a hungry gaze. Viktor’s hands slid from Yuuri’s back down to Yuuri’s biceps, giving them an appreciative firm squeeze as his eyes traveled up Yuuri’s torso, roving over the line of three hickies he had made, pausing at Yuuri’s lips, and finally meeting his sight. Viktor’s blue eyes bored into Yuuri’s brown with such intensity Yuuri thought this must be what the earth felt when the endless sky stretched to meet it.

“Yuuri, I’ve been thinking about this all day; I’ve been planning this for _weeks._ I went out and steadily bought all these decorations in my free time, and I put them up in my room in secret so you wouldn’t notice. I had to order a custom size on this lingerie set from the seller, so I took the time to measure myself out just so I’d be wrapped up perfectly for you, tonight.” Viktor rolled his hips forward to move closer, squeezed Yuuri’s biceps tighter, and wet his lips before speaking again. “I love you. I want you. You know I do. It’s my _birthday,_ Yuuri, don’t make me beg.”

Yuuri’s face heated up, and he bowed his head to hide his burning cheeks. “I, uh, I didn’t expect you to actually say all that, and I definitely didn’t expect you to have put so much careful thought into this. I’m sorry, I didn’t actually want you to beg, I was just teasing.”

Viktor laughed. “My Pyranichek really is just like a silly gingerbread man. He’s a little spicy, mostly sweet, and he’s always crumbly at the edges.”

“Doesn’t Santa like cookies though?” Yuuri asked with a smile.

“Mm, he does,” Viktor agreed. Viktor slid his fingertip along Yuuri’s jawline. “I really want to eat this cookie up. And when he’s all finished inside, I hope I’ll get some milk too,” Viktor added, pressing a fingertip from his other hand into the slit of Yuuri’s cock.

Yuuri moaned and shuddered. “Viten’ka, that was the worst innuendo of the night.”

“I know,” Viktor giggled.

Yuuri sighed, working his fingers back into Viktor and keeping a steady hand around the base of Viktor’s cock in case he needed to cut off another orgasm. Viktor groaned.

“I think you’re loose and stretched enough,” Yuuri mused, pushing his fingers deep and flexing them inside. “You ready to ride me?”

“God, yes. I need you in me so badly, my Yuuri.”

“My North Pole is ready for Santa to land.” Yuuri took his fingers out and gave Viktor’s ass a light smack, topping it all off with a wink.

Viktor slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his shriek of laughter. _“Yuuri!”_

“I couldn’t help it! You’ve been laying it thick all night, and I only got you back once, so I had to squeeze another horrible joke before we actually did it.”

Viktor pouted but his lips quirked up too quickly, and he pecked Yuuri on the lips. “Petty Pyranichek.”

“Yeah, I’m your competitive cookie,” Yuuri snorted. “I’m also really horny, so I’d appreciate some action.”

Viktor stifled another laugh, cheeks flushed bright pink. He kissed Yuuri sweetly, deeply, and moved his arms up to wind them around Yuuri’s neck. When Viktor broke the kiss, he stared into Yuuri’s eyes with a simmering fervor that lit a fire in the pit of Yuuri’s belly. Yuuri licked his lips in anticipation.

Viktor reached for the lube bottle on the bed, uncapping it, and turning upside-down to squeeze a generous amount all over Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri hissed at the initial discomfort of the tingling peppermint sensation all over his heated flesh.

“Sorry,” Viktor said insincerely, and Yuuri figured this was decent payback for saying ‘deal with it’ when he first started prepping Viktor. Viktor tossed the bottle back on the bed and took Yuuri in his hand, working the lube evenly on the head and down the shaft of Yuuri’s cock.

“Viten’ka please, I’m not going to last.”

“Where’s all that famous Katsuki stamina now, hm?” Viktor asked with a teasing squeeze to the base of Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri bit back whatever guttural noise that was trying to claw out of him. This was payback for edging Viktor earlier.

“I think anyone would be a little tired after the exhausting foreplay we just endured,” Yuuri groused.

Viktor made a noncommittal noise and ran the pad of his thumb up a prominent vein.

 _Fine,_ Yuuri thought, swallowing a small part of his pride. He closed his eyes, sucked in a breath, and when he opened them, he tried to make them appear as big and doleful as he could without his glasses.

“Viten’ka,” Yuuri whined, purposely making his voice just a tad higher. “I want to be inside you. I want to make you see more stars than the ice ever did. I want to watch you come apart on my cock, just for me. Please? Will you please let me fuck you?”

Viktor smirked, winding his arms back around Yuuri’s neck and ghosting a kiss oved his ear.

“I do so love when you beg for me.”

Yuuri suppressed a sigh. So that was payback for almost making Viktor beg. At least all his grievances had been paid in full.

Viktor shifted on Yuuri’s lap, and Yuuri felt the bed dip with Viktor digging his weight into it. Viktor pressed a tender kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, and then he lifted himself up, positioning over Yuuri’s cock. As Viktor lowered himself, the head of Yuuri’s cock caught on his rim, but the lube made it too slippery, and Yuuri ended up rubbing between Viktor’s cheeks. Viktor actually sent him an apologetic glance for that, reaching back to grab hold of Yuuri’s cock and guide it to his entrance. Viktor bit his lip as he pushed the head in, and then sat back into Yuuri’s lap slowly, until Yuuri was fully seated inside. Viktor rocked on Yuuri’s lap, getting used to the stretch inside.

Being inside Viktor was an experience Yuuri wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to. Every time he sank into Viktor’s heat, saw the shake of Viktor’s body around him, heard the hot, breathy whimpers, and felt the tight clutch of Viktor’s walls squeeze his cock, it was as if Yuuri was losing his virginity to Viktor all over again.

“V-Viten’ka,” Yuuri gasped. “You ok?”

Viktor bit off a groan. “Yes…just…let me adjust.”

Viktor shifted his hips side to side, and Yuuri willed himself to be completely still. Yuuri gripped Viktor tighter to anchor himself, fingers pressing long bruises into Viktor’s skin and palms fitting around the sharp bones of Viktor’s hips. Viktor’s shoulders were stiff, so Yuuri leaned forward and took Viktor’s nipple into his mouth again, teasing it between his teeth and then soothing it with his tongue. Viktor moaned, arching his back to push his chest further towards Yuuri’s face, and Yuuri moved to give his other nipple the same treatment.

Once Yuuri pulled away, he could see that the tension from Viktor’s shoulders had melted away; they were loose, trembling, and blushing. Almost all the skin open to Yuuri’s eyes was flushed dark pink by now, from Viktor’s nose, cheeks, and ears, down to his shoulders, and over his chest. In contrast, Viktor’s lips were kissed a raw red, and the hickies Yuuri had marked him with stood out deeper against the blush of his skin, scattered on his neck around the choker and trailing down to the expanse of Viktor’s wide chest. Even Viktor’s nipples were sore, Yuuri’s mouth had teased them to a harsh red. Paired with all his lingerie and the Santa hat, Viktor was a sea of rosy tones that Yuuri couldn’t wait to drown in.

“Yuuri, Yuuri,” Viktor called as he mouthed the corner of Yuuri’s jaw below his ear. “You can move, my love.”

Yuuri bit his lip as he pushed his hips up, grinding deeper into Viktor. Viktor let out a shaky sigh, and nibbled at the lobe of Yuuri’s ear.

“You have to help me,” Yuuri urged, digging his thumbs into Viktor’s soft skin. “Set the pace and I’ll follow you.”

Viktor whined, but he leaned back from pressing his face into Yuuri’s neck and placed his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders for leverage. Slowly, he pushed up, lifting himself off Yuuri with weak legs until only the tip remained inside him, and then steadily sat back onto Yuuri’s dick. He settled on Yuuri’s lap for a brief moment, and then repeated.

Yuuri kept his hands on Viktor’s hips, helping to lift him when Viktor’s legs threatened to give out, and watched Viktor move up and down on top of him. After Yuuri got a feel for the pace Viktor was moving at, Yuuri thrusted up to meet Viktor as he moved down.

 _“AH!”_ Viktor shouted, and even though no one else was in the house, Yuuri still kissed Viktor to swallow down the rest of his moans.

The kiss was open, wet and messy, and coupled with the slick slide of his cock in and out of Viktor, Yuuri thought he might melt. Yuuri pulled away from the kiss so he could angle his thrusts to reach deeper, and Viktor sank his nails into Yuuri’s back, raking them up Yuuri’s shoulder blades.

“T-There!” Viktor sobbed.

Yuuri pressed his feet more solidly into the floor so he could thrust faster and hit Viktor’s prostate harder. Viktor yelled something in Russian, which sounded like _‘boje,’_ and Yuuri knew that word meant ‘god.’ Yuuri wasn’t even sure if Viktor was moving by himself anymore, or if he was just bouncing along to Yuuri’s undulating hips.

When Yuuri looked back at Viktor’s face, Viktor looked like _he_ was melting. Viktor’s blush had become so red that Yuuri almost couldn’t see the spots he had nipped hickies into Viktor’s skin, Viktor’s lips were wet with saliva, and his bright blue eyes were watery. His entire body was quivering, like he wanted to collapse into a puddle at any moment.

“Yuuri,” Viktor moaned, a deep, gentle rasp of breath. He pressed a kiss into each mark he made into the column of Yuuri’s throat. “I’m not going to last much longer.”

Yuuri took a deep breath as he kept up his thrusts, and was hit with the fragrance of the scented pinecones. Suddenly, Yuuri’s focus on Viktor was expanded to the whole room, and Yuuri remembered they were having sex in a room that was more heavily decorated than the entirety of the inn. The soft glow from the Christmas lights hung around the room illuminated the sheen of sweat on Viktor’s skin, and Yuuri found he didn’t mind the excessive decorations so much anymore.

With a particularly well aimed thrust to Viktor’s prostate, Viktor yelped and jerked his head back, Santa hat falling to the floor. Yuuri placed a kiss on Viktor’s neck right above the bow on the choker while Viktor’s head was still thrown back, and when Viktor looked back at Yuuri, Yuuri could see the stars dancing across his teary eyes.

 _“Ah, ah, ah, Yuuri,_ my Yuuri, I’m going to come,” Viktor warned, his body shuddering.

Yuuri took Viktor’s right hand off his shoulder and kissed the ring resting above Viktor’s palm. He moved his hands past Viktor’s hips, circling them around Viktor’s waist to draw Viktor as close as possible, until Viktor’s cock bumped against Yuuri’s abs and Viktor made a wounded noise.

“It’s ok,” Yuuri assured him, leaning close to lick into Viktor’s ear. Viktor shivered in response, and Yuuri continued. _“Viten’ka,_ Viten’ka, I love you. Happy birthday.”

Viktor gasped a desperate lungful of air, wrapping one arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and burying his face into Yuuri’s neck. His other hand scrabbled at the back of Yuuri’s head, yanking the reindeer hood off and tossing it away, so Viktor could grasp a handful of Yuuri’s hair as he came on Yuuri’s chest and stomach.

Yuuri rocked Viktor through his orgasm, keeping the full length of his cock inside and grinding it into Viktor. Viktor groaned softly, collapsing boneless against Yuuri.

“Do you want me to pull out?” Yuuri asked in a strained voice. He was close, especially with the way Viktor had tightened around him, but he didn’t want to overexert Viktor on his birthday.

Viktor shook his head. “Keep going, come inside me.”

Yuuri bit his lip, reaching down to haul Viktor up from under his thighs to keep thrusting. Viktor tended to become limp and drowsy after coming, so Yuuri had to do the work for him. Not that he really minded, and Viktor had told Yuuri before that he did enjoy being manhandled after Yuuri’s stamina beat his own.

“It’s good,” Viktor slurred against his neck. “It’s so good, I love you, I love this.”

Yuuri huffed a laugh. “You sure you love me, or do you just love my cock?”

Viktor pushed himself up and Yuuri worried his joke might have been too much, but then Viktor was cupping his face and kissing him deep.

“I love _you,”_ Viktor clarified, a hazy look in his eyes. “I’m enjoying this because it’s you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri flushed hot, heart almost stopping. He only managed two more thrusts before he was grunting and coming inside of Viktor. Yuuri bit into the juncture between Viktor’s neck and shoulder to stifle any other sounds he would make while he rode out the wave of pleasure crashing over him. Viktor gave a weak whimper at the bite, but was smiling tiredly at Yuuri, petting the sides of his face as he came down from his high.

Gingerly, Viktor ran his fingers over the mark Yuuri had just made. “This is going to leave a nasty bruise, isn’t it? I don’t think I can get away with blaming Makkachin for it either...”

Yuuri laid back on the bed, taking Viktor down with him. “Sorry.”

Viktor shrugged and pecked a kiss on Yuuri’s nose to reassure Yuuri that he wasn’t really upset.

Yuuri rolled them over so Viktor could lie on his back and sink into the bed. He kissed over Viktor’s damp eyes and carefully disentangled himself from Viktor’s arms, then pulled himself out slowly. Viktor squirmed made a small whine at the loss.

“Are you ok?” Yuuri asked, kissing Viktor’s forehead.

“’M fine…” Viktor murmured languidly.

Yuuri thought it was always adorable that Viktor got sleepy immediately after sex, but now it was an issue. “Viktor, wake up, you can’t sleep in a corset.”

Viktor mumbled back but didn’t move. 

Yuuri sighed. He bent over Viktor and reached behind his neck to unfasten the choker, then started to loosen the ribbons of the corset. Yuuri was glad that the corset was tied from the front and not the back, or he’d have to roll Viktor over. Once Yuuri was able to pull the ribbon free from the laces, the corset fell away from caging Viktor’s waist. Yuuri could see some redness from where the corset had pinched Viktor’s skin and made indentations. Yuuri ran a finger lightly over the red lines with a small frown, but he figured they would be soothed in the morning. If not, Yuuri didn’t mind helping Viktor rub lotion on to calm his agitated skin.

There were still the two straps connected to the corset that buckled into the stockings, holding them up like an attached garter belt, and Yuuri did his best to work the fasten off while being gentle, but they were stuck. Yuuri growled and decided to rip the stockings off instead. _They were ruined anyway,_ Yuuri reasoned with himself as he slid them off Viktor’s smooth legs, _so it wasn’t like Viktor was going to keep them._ Finally, Yuuri lifted Viktor’s hips and tugged his thong off.

Yuuri felt a hand ruffle his hair. Viktor smiled up at him.

“Thank you, darling,” he purred.

Yuuri smiled back, brushing Viktor’s sweaty bangs from his face. “Anything for you,” Yuuri admitted. It was true. He’d do anything for Viktor’s happiness.

Viktor moved his hand down to stroke Yuuri’s cheek, his eyes holding depthless fondness. Yuuri wanted to drown in Viktor’s affection forever.

Yuuri pulled Viktor’s hand by the wrist so he could kiss his palm, and then he bent down to kiss Viktor on the lips. Viktor continued to smile into the kiss. Yuuri moved lower, kissing Viktor on the bob of his throat, over his fluttering heart, and over his stomach, where Yuuri could feel the indents the corset imprinted into Viktor’s skin. He settled between Viktor’s open legs, pressing more kisses that he deepened into marks on Viktor’s inner thighs. Viktor made a muffled moan.

“Viktor, can I?” Yuuri asked, pushing Viktor’s legs further apart and lifting them onto his shoulders. He leaned in, parting Viktor’s cheeks with his thumbs and flicking his eyes up to see Viktor’s reaction.

Viktor’s eyes looked glazed over, a hand up to his mouth, and he already had a knuckle between his teeth. He nodded at Yuuri.

Yuuri dove in between Viktor’s cheeks immediately, licking at Viktor’s entrance with the flat of his tongue, tasting an overwhelming amount of peppermint from the leftover lube and a tinge of bitterness from his own come.

Viktor’s hips jerked and Yuuri heard a _‘mmph!’_ from above. He lapped the remaining lube around Viktor’s hole and his come that was slowly dripping out of Viktor, before reaching two fingers up to scissor Viktor open and press his tongue inside.

Viktor cried out sharply and his thighs shook around Yuuri’s head. Yuuri groaned, licking into Viktor’s loose hole and tasting himself, mixed with the lube. Inside Viktor was hot, the muscles contracting weakly around Yuuri’s tongue, and bitter from his release. The hints of peppermint made for the weirdest taste and sensation combination, bordering on unpleasant, but Viktor’s desperate pleas and quivering legs motivated Yuuri to keep eating him out.

Yuuri pressed his fingers deeper and spread them wider, working his tongue in and out at a pace that made Viktor fall apart at the seams. Yuuri knew that Viktor was way past overstimulated, his shaking involuntary, and Yuuri wasn’t even sure Viktor could manage any noise past the sobs he bit against the backs of his fingers.

 _Just a little longer,_ Yuuri thought, sucking more of his seed out. Yuuri was determined to keep eating Viktor until his jaw became sore and his tongue was tired. Once Yuuri could hardly taste any bitterness or peppermint inside Viktor, he slipped his fingers and tongue out, licking his lips. His whole mouth felt swollen.

A hand gently brushed his hair back, and Yuuri looked up. Viktor was a limp mess on the bed; head thrown to the side and tears spilling like crystals from his glittering eyes, indents of his teeth littered on the knuckles of his index and middle fingers, chest heaving, and flaccid cock managing to leak clear fluid on his abs.

The sight made Yuuri feel like he was about to combust. On shaky legs, he got up and looked for his boxers, finding them wrinkled inside his discarded jeans. He pulled them on, just in case someone had made it home while they were…busy.

“I’m going to step out to the bathroom quickly,” Yuuri told Viktor, squeezing his hand in his. Viktor squeezed back. “Will you be ok without me?”

Viktor nodded, so Yuuri let go, and carefully stepped out of the room. He padded as quietly to the bathroom as he could, turning the faucet on so the water would warm up, and digging in the cabinet under the sink for a small towel. Yuuri ran the towel under the water, pushed his boxers down, and quickly wiped himself clean of lingering sweat, lube, and Viktor’s come, which was drying tacky on his torso. After he was done, he wrung the towel out, ran it under the water again, and pulled his boxers back up.

Yuuri took a cup of mouthwash, grimacing at the strong mint taste, and swished around his mouth it before gargling. He moved the towel to the counter of the sink and spat the mouthwash out. Yuuri caught his reflection in the mirror, and embarrassingly realized that he had put his boxers on backwards. And _geez,_ his lips really were puffy and swollen. Yuuri’s gaze trailed down and he stared at the dark hickies Viktor had left on the side of his neck, a somehow perfect line of three. Yuuri pressed his thumb into the middle one, close to his throat, and it throbbed with his quickening pulse. His blush became a shade darker before his own eyes.

Yuuri swiped the wet towel and squeezed excess water from it to quickly escape having to stare at his own desire plain on his face. He dashed back to Viktor’s room, and slid the door shut behind him. Now that Yuuri had returned to the room, he was hit with the overwhelming sight of the decorations again.

These decorations were a part of Viktor’s excitement. Yuuri soon found out early into their relationship that when Viktor was excited to try something new, he tended to go over the top about it. Just as he flew straight to Japan and posed for Yuuri absolutely naked to announce being his coach, Viktor dressed himself and his room up just to achieve the proper mood for Christmas themed sex. Yuuri supposed he couldn’t really begrudge Viktor this experience, no matter how ridiculous the situation was or how awkward it began. Viktor just wanted to have his first sexual roleplay with Yuuri, and Yuuri was honestly touched about the fact that Viktor wanted to reserve it for him, as a Christmas gift. Yuuri figured that weird roleplay wouldn’t factor into their relationship until many years into their marriage, when they felt like ‘spicing up’ the bedroom. But then again, Viktor never failed to surprise him.

Viktor was in the same position Yuuri left him in, but the slack of his limbs and face told Yuuri he had started to doze off. Yuuri ran the towel over Viktor’s legs and arms first, then over his torso and between his legs a bit. Yuuri didn’t bother with Viktor’s back since the blanket probably already absorbed the worst of Viktor’s sweat. Yuuri tossed the towel on the floor, figuring that they’d round up the clothes in the morning for laundry.

Yuuri slid an arm around the back of Viktor’s shoulders and under his knees to briefly lift him, and set Viktor back on the bed so his head was pillowed. Yuuri went over to his side of Viktor’s bed, and yanked the covers out from under Viktor so he could tuck Viktor in and slide under them as well.

Viktor blinked awake blearily, half-conscious, and smiled at Yuuri facing him.

“The was the best birthday,” he whispered. “Thank you for indulging me, my love.”

Yuuri kissed Viktor softly. “Don’t I always?”

“Mm,” Viktor agreed, eyes slipping closed. “Always good to me.”

Yuuri felt warm all over from Viktor words and wiggled closer, pulling Viktor into his arms, and he pressed one last kiss to Viktor’s hair before succumbing to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dead after writing this, catch my corpse at [tumblr](http://jellyfishfics.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jellyfishquips)
> 
> Don't forget to hit the top button and check out my friends that I linked in the beginning author's notes, ok?
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked this fic and it made you laugh!


End file.
